


May I Walk You Home?

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: A missing scene from episode 3.





	May I Walk You Home?

"Hey!" A voice called after Nadja.

She turned around.

There standing there was that werewolf girl, Deb, who had kept calling Nadja a gothic bitch.

"What?" Nadja asked a little mad.

"I just want to know…" Deb started to vear off.

"Know what?" Nadja was getting frustrated.

"...If things were cool between us. Ya know?"

Nadja nodded. "We had our fight and our feud was resolved." Nadja looked around the streets and back to Deb. "Do you need me to walk you home? There's plenty of vampires out tonight and I don't think the world is ready to see what a were-pire is like."

Deb laughed. She smiled. "Yes."


End file.
